


Halfway To It

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I am not certain that he is a Reptool," Revvit said carefully, looking again at the smaller creature that had wandered near.





	Halfway To It

"I am not certain that he is a Reptool," Revvit said carefully, looking again at the smaller creature that had wandered near. It was mute and somehow confused looking, although Revvit found it difficult to be certain, as it was so curved, without the angles one could use for clues.

Ace said, "More like a Reptool than anything else I've ever seen," with her usual confidence.

The creature was hunched up, his strangely floppy tongue flipping outward then retracting. He twitched sideways into the shadow of a rock, and at almost the same moment he himself turned darker all over, nearly blending in to the background.

Click-Clack had been hanging back nervously, as he did with very nearly all new encounters, but now edged nearer.

"He's trying to hide," Click-Clack said, very quietly. "He's scared." Revvit immediately agreed with that theory; after all, Click-Clack was an expert on such nervous states of mind.

"It's okay," Click-Clack said. Something in his manner must have helped, for he successfully coaxed the creature (repeatedly flicking darker and to different shades of brown as they moved in and out of shadow) into the garage. It would be quiet there, with most of the Dinotrux away. Ty was napping, or had been when Revvit left.

As Revvit, the two other Reptools, and the whatever-it-was entered, Waldo put two front feet on the small pile of scrap he had been sorting. (Theoretically sorting, Revvit thought disapprovingly. The amount of scrap was little changed from earlier in the day.)

What Waldo ventured, when he got a good look, was, "Might be related to Tortools. Paints himself instead of—" He broke off when the creature darted in and grabbed a piece of scrap.

"Hey!" Waldo protested. The creature was puffed up, looking less frightened now. It was holding the handle-like jut of a round, rimmed piece of scrap.

"Weird little guy," Ace said, not unkindly, but moved herself up the nearest wall to be out of range.

Ty rolled partway from his stall, making the creature jump and spin to face this much larger new acquaintance.

"We're all weird," Ty said, chiding. "Different Dinotrux and Reptools being friends is weird, remember?"

Knowing Ty, he was probably about to start a speech on friendship, or suggest that they all build something together. When he lowered his head the creature bopped him on the snout with its piece of scrap.

Ty swung his head up out of the way as Revvit hurried up him to his head to check if there was a dent. The new creature had quite the swing.

Revvit advised, "Perhaps we will all be friends later."


End file.
